<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Billy Batson or Billy Wayne or Billy Constantine or all three? by SuspiciousBlueJay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515983">Billy Batson or Billy Wayne or Billy Constantine or all three?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuspiciousBlueJay/pseuds/SuspiciousBlueJay'>SuspiciousBlueJay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC Extended Universe, Justice League - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Billy Batson, Billy Batson Needs a Hug, Billy Batson is Bruce Wayne's Child, Bruce Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Gen, Identity Reveal, Let Billy Batson swear, dad figure Constantine, protective tawky tawny, so is billy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:20:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuspiciousBlueJay/pseuds/SuspiciousBlueJay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy Batson son of Bruce Wayne refuses to leave his city and move to Gotham.<br/>For Billy there's only one option left - if Constantine agrees to it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Batfamily Members &amp; Billy Batson, Billy Batson &amp; Bruce Wayne, Billy Batson &amp; John Constantine, Billy Batson &amp; Justice League, Billy Batson &amp; Victor Stone, minor Chas Chandler/John Constantine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>270</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Letter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by this post by entitydark on Tumblr.<br/>(https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/entitydark/635308657830199296)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ebenezer Batson scowled, as he saw the dust covered box marked “Marilyn” sitting in a far corner of his large attic. However as he rummaged through the box and saw a letter marked to “Bruce Wayne” his greedy eyes lit up in excitement. He quickly scanned through the letter making sure its what he thinks it is.</p><p> </p><p>“Just like my slut sister” he thought to himself. “Cheats on her husband, has a kid, goes and gets herself killed and I have to look after the kid, good thing I dealt with that”.</p><p> </p><p>He grabbed a piece of paper and hurriedly scrawled a note.</p><p> </p><p>“Dear Mr Wayne, this is a letter from my dearly departed sister, I have only just discovered its existence and immediately though you ought to know its contents. You have a son Mr Wayne, I have been looking after the boy parents tragically left us, but knowing your <em>reputation</em> I assume you would like to keep the boy. I will however like some financial compensation. After all I have feed him and clothed him for years out of my own pocket. Please contact me.”</p><p> </p><p>“That will do” he thought, slipping both letters in to an envelope and swiftly delivering them to the post office.</p><p> </p><p>“Now I just need to find that horrible little boy”</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Billy Batson was having a bad day.</p><p> </p><p>First someone had broken into his apartment, if you could call it that, it was a tiny room walls coved with damp and cracks in a derelict building that the city planners has deemed unsafe but were too lazy to tear down.  </p><p> </p><p>The burglars had stolen his only blanket, all his food and the small amount of money he had managed to save by doing odd jobs.</p><p> </p><p>He was thankful he had left his stuffed tiger, Tawky Tawny, at the House of Mystery after his lesson the day before.</p><p> </p><p>As it was still early he decided to try to finds some work, to make up the money he lost.</p><p> </p><p>After a full day of rejections he finally found an old man who was willing to pay him for his help loading and unloading his car.</p><p> </p><p>After he has finished, when he was returning home from helping to unload Mr Davidsons groceries and making 10 dollars, He was mugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit” He thought when he saw the boys communing towards him, cornering him in an ally. He knew he couldn’t uses his powers in front this this many people, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t fight.</p><p> </p><p>He through a punch, and got one back.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh” he cried flying backwards from the force.</p><p> </p><p>“Look kids we just want your money, give it us and you don’t get hurt more, got it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Come and get it” replied Billy determination filling him as he launched him self at one of the boys.</p><p> </p><p>“FUCK, he just bit me” cried the boy.</p><p> </p><p>Another punch and billy was out like a light.</p><p> </p><p>When he got up he had a  black eye, bruised ribs and no money.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I should go to Constantine’s” He though gingerly touching his eye one arm around his ribs.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I don’t want to be a bother to him or Mr Chas, they already do so much for me”.</p><p> </p><p>He walked home alone, sun setting in the distance.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as he arrived he collapsed onto his make shift bed and immediately fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p>He woke up sometime later, yawning, noting a slight tugging feeling at the back of his head, as if he was forgetting something.</p><p> </p><p>It was only as he checked his watch he realised he was <strong>TWO HOURS LATE FOR MONITER DUTY</strong>.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly awake, he sprinted towards the window, jumped out and in mid-air shouted out “SHAZAM” suddenly transforming from the scrawny 12 year-old to the immortal, champion of magic Captain Marvel. Rocketing towards the nearest Zeta tube he knew he was so dead.</p><p> </p><p>He finally managed to get home after a five hour extended monitor duty and a 42 minute lecture from Superman about “Responsibilities” all while Diana watched in disappointment, Barry and Hal amusement and Victor in sympathy.</p><p> </p><p>When he collapsed into his bed for the second time that day, he thought:</p><p> </p><p>“Tomorrow will be different, I know it.”</p><p> </p><p>Little did he known how right he was</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Bats find out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In this fic billy is 12, he got his powers when he was 10 and started magic lesson when he was 11.</p>
<p>The batfam find out about billy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce Wayne was working in his office when there was three short sharp knocks that he immediately recognised.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can come in Alfred, I am just finishing up”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Master Wayne there is a letter for you” he handed the letter to Bruce who opened it and read it quickly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alfred watched as Bruce’s face fell and became extremely pale.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you all right master Bruce?” asked Alfred worry flooding him as he wondered what could visibly upset the boy his raised.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce looked up at Alfred, shock evident in his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have a son Alfred, I have another son besides Damian. His names William, he’s 12 and he lives with his uncle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At this news Alfred mentally began choosing the most appropriate room for the new young master William.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well master Bruce, are we going to bring home?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce smiled up at Alfred glad for his support, then he realised he had to tell the rest of the family and he let his head fall to his desk with a loud thunk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alfred sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I shall summon the family for you master Bruce.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce nodded, his head still sitting firmly on the table, his head swilling with thoughts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Alfred sent out an text asking everyone to come back to the manner for lunch or dinner as soon as possible, on the emergency group chat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This group chat was only used when someone had died or when someone was getting adopted, but usually when someone died.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Jason saw heard his phone beep, he ignored it at first as he was busy adding rock music to his patrol playlist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally after a few minutes, he looked at the text.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“there’s no way I’m going to a family dinner” he thought to himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then he saw what chat the message was on and felt hot panic and fear curl into his gut.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As much as he claimed he not like his family, he loved them and no matter what Bruce said, he would kill whoever had hurt his family.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wrote a short reply “I’m on my way”, ran down stairs, grabbed his bike and broke about 17 speed limits as he rushed towards the manner.</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Steph was the first person who arrived at the manner rushing in to the large dinning room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She saw Bruce pale sitting at the head of the table, refusing to look anyone in the eyes, and Damian sitting beside him worry showing in his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who died?” she asked breath coming rapidly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce’s head snapped up, his eyes going towards her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“WHAT? No one died!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh so your adopting someone? You should have said that on the group, you message was soo vague everyone thinks someone died.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Step said relief clear in her voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Damian however stood up in outrage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Father you cannot possible adopt another child!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At this moment the rest of the family poured into the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait your just adopting someone?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No one’s dead?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A new brother or sister”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How old are they?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Was this a trick to try to get me to come to family dinner”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s their favourite colour?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“EVERYONE QUEIT!” Yelled Bruce over all the other shouting voices, silencing them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No one is dead, and I am not adopting anyone”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So this is a trap to get me to a family dinner” asked Jason incredulously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“NO” Sighed Bruce exasperatedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have discovered that I have another biological son other than Damian”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“WHAT?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Again I'm dyslexic so ignore my bad spelling and grammar.</p>
<p>PLEASE COMMENT THEY GIVE ME VALIDATION</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Billy's found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TW: abuse in this chapter, please do not read if this is a trigger for you.<br/>Ebenezer finds Billy</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WE HATE EBENEZER </p>
<p>This chapter being the definition of Billy needs a hug.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Ebenezer awoke and though about yesterday’s events.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knew the boy lived somewhere in that dump of a building, but he also knew the boy would never come back with him on his own, and he needed the boy to get the money out of Wayne.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly a positively wicked occurred to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Summoning the most “<em>sincere</em>” and “<em>worried</em>” voice he dialled Fawcett City PD.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fawcett City PD what’s your emergency?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s my nephew, it’s the anniversary of his parents deaths and we had a stupid fight. I woke up this morning and he was gone! I looked everywhere and I saw him but he was in that horrible, derelict building. I would have gone in but its not safe, I tried calling to him but he wont come. Oh please, please help”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sir I need you to calm down, I promise you, your nephew will be safe. Now I need you to tell me exactly which building you saw him in”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course I saw him in the old apartment block next to the old football stadium”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve sent a dispatch don’t worry there’ll bring him back to you at your house sir.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh thank you so much”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He let the act drop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ugh” he though, “so much effort for one stupid boy, but it’ll be worth it”.</p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Usually Billy would get up early, but after the horrible day he had, he decide he would sleep in just this once and worry about all his problems later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unfortunately this would not happen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was rudely awoken by him door being loudly flung open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” he mumbled as he jerked awake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Found him” A loud unknown voice spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Billy looked up and saw a policeman.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fear flooded him and a million thoughts filled his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How did they find me? Do I have to go back into care? What do they want? Do they Known I’m Cap?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You ok there lad, were talking you back to your uncle.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“WHAT?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Out of all the things Billy expected a policeman to tell him, that was the last.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your uncle kid, We know you had a fight but he’s really worried about you”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Billy didn’t know what to do, so he ran. He ran straight out the door, Right into the legs of another, much tall and larger policeman.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s going on?” Asked the new man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He tried to run” replaced the first man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Billy’s mind was working overtime, trying to think of ways out of this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I could become Cap, but then they’d know my identity. I could do magic, then they’d know I have magic and might come after me more”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Only after it was too late he realised that had been brought into a police car, and was outside his uncles house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly his uncle was rushing over to the car and fling open the door, fake concern plastered all over his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Billy, my dear boy. Thank god your ok, I was so worried” he said pulling Billy out of the car into a hug, though Billy knew it was just for show.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ll be off now Mr Batson, glad we could help you find your nephew again” said the police offices pulling away in their car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh thank you so much for finding him officers” Ebenezer said one hand clamped painfully on Billy’s shoulder keeping him in place, until the car was out of view.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When it did get out of view, he grabbed Billy’s arm pulling him violently into the house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uncle E, what am I doing here, I though you wanted nothing to do with me?” said Billy rubbing his shoulder when Ebenezer has grabbed it, in a effort to relive the pain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s before I knew your father’s a Billionaire, do you know how much how your worth to me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? My dad’s not a billionaire” said Billy confusion showing on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You idiot boy! My stupid sister’s husband is not you father”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? No, No YOUR LIEING” Shouted Billy, “It can’t be true” he whispered before he was snapped out of his thoughts when a deafening slap echoed through the air and his cheek suddenly felt white hot pain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ahh” cried Billy, hand going to his cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“YOU INCOLENT BOY, you will not raise your voice at me, Until Mr Wayne come to pick you up you will remain in your room and not leave or you will be much worse off. Do you understand?” said Ebenezer, retracting his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes uncle, I understand” Said Billy trying to keep his voice from wavering.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uncle?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What Boy?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whose Mr Wayne?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My god you really are an idiot, Bruce Wayne is your father, now get out of my sight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm Dyslexic ignore my Spelling+Grammmer</p>
<p>COMMENT OR I WILL EAT YOUR BONES!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. They finally meet, almost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bruce comes to get Billy</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alfred is the MVP of the batfam</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wait you have another son?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How old is he?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s his name?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When’s he moving in?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s he favourite food?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<strong>Quiet!</strong>” Bruce yelled for the second time that day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“His name is Billy Batson”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The reaction was instantaneous family’s faces went from shock to pure joy in an second, and the room exploded for the second time that day. Tim even spat out the coffee he was drinking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you trolling us?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your joking .. right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“BATSON?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“OMG”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce just sighed, and looked at Alfred pleadingly as Alfred was the only one who could control his numerous children.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please may everyone be quiet, so I may explain” Alfred said calmly, controlling the situation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Master Billy currently lives with his uncle in Fawcett city, myself and Master Bruce will go to meet him, conduct a paternity test to verify that Billy is in fact Master Bruce’s son, then we will return with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can we come?” Asked Duke, voicing what all the bat-family were thinking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alfred glanced at Bruce, sharing at look before continuing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We don’t want to scare Billy by bringing everyone the first time we meet him so we will be going alone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“AWWW”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But Alfred …..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We REALLY want to meet him”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“PLEASE”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“NO, Only me and Mater Bruce will be going, but you can be useful by getting a room ready for him while were gone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you gonna tell him that you’re the Bat?” asked Dick, hoping they weren’t going to have to hide the family secrete from his new baby brother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, but not until he gets settled” replied Bruce “So no talk of anything to do with the Bat until I say so, And he won’t be joining anyone on patrol until he’s at least 15.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really B? I was eight when I started, and Damian’s 11” parried Dick, who had begging  to envision patrols with his newest brother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Absolutely not, Billy is not train and will not go on patrol, end of story. Now me and Alfred have to go meet him.”</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Billy was sitting in his room, tears streaming down his face as he clutched his backpack to his chest just wanting to feel as if he was hugging someone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a while he let the backpack go, opened it and withdrew a photo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The backpack held all of his important possessions, except for Tawky Tawny and a few spell books he had left at the house of mystery, but most importantly the backpack held the only photo he had of his parents. The photo was taken just a week before they left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His thoughts were swirling around his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My dad’s not my dad?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is Mr Wayne nice?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What happens when he finds out I Cap?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wonder what Constantine would say?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He started thinking about how much he missed Constantine even through he saw he just a few days ago for a lesson. He missed how much John and Chas cared about each other and cared about him. He often though that they were the closest things to parents he had, and as John pretended he hates kids and finds them annoying, Billy could tell that John was secretly fond of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thinking about John made him feel better, he felt warm inside, safe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“BOY get down here, they’ll be here any minute.” Shouted his uncle from the bottom of the stairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes uncle” he said, putting the photo back into the bag and lifting it to his shoulder as he walked down the stairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“For goodness sakes boy brush your hair, you look like you’ve been dragged through a hedge backwards, you need to look presentable foe our guests.” Ebenezer said glancing at Billy, then tossing a hairbrush directly at his head, chuckling when Billy failed to catch it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes uncle” said Billy, softly brushing his hair and sitting in the opposite corner of the room, trying to get as far away from his uncle as possible.</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Bruce and Alfred pulled up to a large house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“At least we know he was well taken care of” remarked Bruce looking at the house. Even through it was much smaller that the manner but still quite large.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t be to sure master Bruce” Said Alfred, his heart aching as he pointed through the window at an very skinny boy, obviously suffering malnutrition, a black eye and a red cheek that looked as if it had been slapped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce saw red, even if he hadn’t met the boy, no one hurt a child, let alone his child.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ebenezer Batson would had hell to pay when Bruce Wayne was done with him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dyslexic = me <br/>ignore spelling + grammar mistakes</p>
<p>YOUR COMMENTS SUSSTAIN ME!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. You want me to go to Gotham?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They finally meet<br/>Ebenezer gets his just desserts.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Billy Batson Protection Squad</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a knock on the door, making Ebenezer jump up from his seat, run to it and fling open the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Billy saw a tall man with jet-black hair, and piercing blue eyes enter with another man who was much older, billy wondered if this old man was Mr Wayne’s father.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mr Wayne so happy to see you, thank you so much for coming, the boy is just over there” Said Ebenezer sticking out his hand for Mr Wayne to shake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mr Wayne looked at Ebenezer’s outstretched hand with so much distaste, it made Billy chuckle softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mr Wayne walked over to where Billy was sitting on the floor, crouched down and extended his hand for Billy to shake, his blue eyes shining with so much love and happiness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi Billy, its so good to meet you”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mr Wayne made Billy feel safe but Billy had long since learned you could never trust strange adults, so he hesitantly shock Mr Wayne’s hand and then quickly shoved it back into his pocket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Its nice to meet you too Mr Wayne” said Billy, quickly meeting his gaze then rapidly looking back at the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please Billy, its Bruce” said Mr Wayne, No Bruce, getting up from his crouch and backing away from Billy obviously noticing how uncomfortable he was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Billy this is Alfred my Butler”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have a Butler?” said Billy in shock, he had known that Bruce was rich, but not he had his own butler rich.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes Billy I have my own butler, but Alfred raised me and he’s much more a part of the family rather than just a butler” Said Bruce in amusement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Billy got up and walked over to Alfred, stretching out his hand to shake. Billy though that Alfred exuded an aura of calm, peace and tranquillity, that made Billy feel much less nervous.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nice to meet you master Billy” said Alfred, shaking Billy’s hand then withdrawing to make his less nervous.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Billy I just need to do a quick paternity test, just to make sure your my son” said Bruce. Though in his mind Bruce knew even if Billy wasn’t his son, he would be going home with him anyway.</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>The test didn’t hurt like Billy thought it might, Alfred had just handed him a swap and asked him to run it along the inside of his mouth. Alfred had then put the saw in a machine and only 5 minutes later the results were in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well Mater Billy” Said Alfred obvious joy in his voice “You are the son of master Bruce.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At those words Billy went in shock, he had known that there was a chance that his dad wasn’t really his dad, but it suddenly felt really real. He felt as if his whole life was a lie, as if his world was crumbling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn’t realise he was crying until Bruce was crouched in front of him, wiping away his tears and saying in a soft, comforting voice “I know it’s a lot to take in”. Billy collapsed into Bruce’s outstretched arms, hugging him tightly. It was a perfect moment until.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look here Mr Wayne! I have looked after this boy of your for years and if you think your going to get out of this with out paying me your greatly mistaken!” Exclaimed Ebenezer pointing a finger at Bruce accusingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce kissed Billy forehead and slowly withdrew his arms form their secure position around Billy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Billy saw Bruce’s eyes go from singing with love, to dark and cold as he stalked across the room towards Ebenezer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will not be paying you anything Mr Batson, In fact you will be dealing with my lawyers for obvious child abuse and child neglect."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Billy gasped, would Bruce really do all that for him?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well Mr Wayne, if you do that Billy will be staying right here with me!” cried Ebenezer red in the face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Billy will be coming home with me to Gotham today, and tomorrow you will be contacted by my lawyers and I will unsure you rot in jail for the rest of your life.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No” cried Billy, shocking both Bruce and Alfred.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t leave Fawcett, I have responsibility’s, I can’t go the Gotham. Please don't make me go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Billy you need to come with us, you can’t stay here alone!” replied Bruce in confusion, not understanding why Billy would possibly want to say here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“NO, I CAN’T LEAVE!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Billy please, I know it’s a big change” Said Alfred trying to defuse the situation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Billy was shocked, he couldn’t leave, he especially couldn’t go to Gotham where the Bat was with his no magic and no meta's rule.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So he did the only thing he could think of, he ran straight out of the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dyslexic = me</p>
<p>I FEED OF YOUR COMMENTS</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The chase</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bruce and Alfred give chase</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We finialy have Billy doing some Magic YAY!!</p>
<p>Ebenezer gets what coming.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce was shocked, Billy, his son had just ran away from him. No not just run away from him, but jumped out of a window to jet away from him. Sure all of his other kids had run away from him at least once but that was usually only after he had really screwed up or they had a fight but he had only just meet Billy. Did his son really hate him so much he would run after only ten minutes with him?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well Mr Wayne, looks like your stupid boy doesn’t want to be with you anymore than he wants to be with me. I suppose he gets the stupid gene from your side of the family.” Said Ebenezer sarcastically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce saw red. How dare this man abuse HIS son, demand money from him, then insult both HIS son and him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Master Bruce” Alfred said warningly, not wanting Bruce to do anything too extreme.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce completely ignored Alfred’s warning and punched Ebenezer right in the nose, breaking it with a satisfying crunch and knowing him out cold.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you done Master Bruce?” Asked Alfred “We do after all have to find young master Billy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This sparked a new wave of panic in Bruce. He ran out of the door and saw in the distance a small speak in the distance getting smaller, he knew it was Billy because he could see the ratty red hoodie. He stared sprinting in its direction, swiftly followed by Alfred who was extremely spry for his age.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Billy, Billy please slow down!” He yelled hopping the frighten boy would listen.</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Billy could hear someone calling his name, he knew it must be Bruce.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Billy really liked Bruce and wanted to get to know him, he was his father after all, but he just couldn’t just leave Fawcett. He had a responsibility. The Gods had chosen him for a reason, he couldn’t let them down or disappoint them, no matter how much he craved a loving family. He simply couldn’t give up being Captain Marvel, it was too important, he was finally helping people. And Gotham, of all the places his father lived it had to be Gotham! While Billy looked up to the Bat, he was terrified of him, that he’d find out about his identity and tell the rest of the league, then they would all be disappointed in him and kick him off the team.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shook his head as he ran, trying to rid himself of all this anxious thoughts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Be good and good will follow” He whispered to himself as he ran further into the centre of town. He knew that he had the advantage, Fawcett was his town and he knew it like the back of his hand. He made the mistake of looking behind him, and saw that Bruce and Alfred were gaining on him. He quickly veered into a familiar ally, clambered over the fence and keep running, not looking behind him.</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Bruce and Alfred  were running  as fast as they could, so when Billy randomly veered into an ally they were unprepared and ran right past it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They quickly corrected themselves, jumped the fence and quickly began running after the boy in red again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alfred could practically see the gears turning in Bruce’s head as he ran. It hurt him to see the boy he raised in such a state. He knew that Bruce was thinking about young master Billy and wondering why he ran.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Alfred knew that Billy had run because he was scared, this was all new to him and most importantly he didn’t want to leave his home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been a very similar experience when master Dick had first come to the manner. Dick while loving his new home was terribly home sick of the circus and had even attempted to run, though Alfred had caught him, and took him to the kitchen, made him a hot chocolate and just listened to him as he talked about anything and everything that was on his mind. The very same thing had happened with every single member of the family, including Bruce when he was young a few months after the deaths of his parents. These midnight talks always brought the family closer, even though the member had only talked to Alfred. Alfred was looking forward to having one of these talks with young master Billy, if they could ever catch up to him.</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Billy didn’t know what to do, so he ran even faster.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A thousand though filled his mind as he darted through street after street, throwing himself into ally randomly in an effort to through off his pursuers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He though about Gotham, and Batman, and his no meta’s and magic rules.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Magic” Billy whispered reverently, he had magic! He had completely forgot about it, he quickly flung open a portal to the park on the other side of town and rushed through.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Billy collapsed in the glass, exhausted from running so heavily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What should I do?” He thought to himself, the pleasant hum of magic still coursing through him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Constantine” he said out loud, eliciting many strange looks from the adults in the park.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can go to the House of Mystery, Constantine said I can always come when I need it and I really need it now”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I might even need the backup plan” he said in a hushed tone, for the backup plan was something Constantine suggested only if Billy really needed it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If there was ever a time Billy needed the backup plan it was now.</p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Bruce and Alfred were staring at a brick wall at the back of an ally, wondering where Billy could have possibly gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Master Bruce, perhaps it’s time we brought in reinforcements?” suggested Alfred.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce sighed and pulled out his phone, quickly drilling a number.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Dick, we need you to come down.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes all of you”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I may have lost him”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know how I lost him”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just can all of you come as quickly as possible”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dyslexic = me</p>
<p>I NEED YOUR COMMENTS TO SURVIVE</p>
<p>The next 2 weeks I have my GCSE mock exams, so I may only be able to post on weekends, but I will try to post some chapters during the week but be warned they might be very short.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Your Dad's WHO?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Victor calls Billy.<br/>Billy meets up with Constantine.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tawky Tawny is Billy's familiar in this, he can transform from a stuffed toy into a real magical tiger - cuz I say so.</p>
<p>Vic knows that Bruce is Batman, Billy does not. Protective Vic</p>
<p>Will will be getting more Batfam in the next chapter.</p>
<p>I couldn't help putting a tiny bit of JohnChas but if you don't like you can just ignore</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Billy was about to conjure a portal to the House of Mystery to ask Constantine if he was even still willing to go through with the backup plan, a sudden ringing noise interrupted his thoughts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked down and pulled his old, battered cell phone out of the pocket of his ratty red hoodie. He saw the name “VIC” flash up on to the screen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“SH*T”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Billy suddenly remembered he had agreed to meet up with Vic today, they were going to the Metropolis zoo and see the tigers to see if Tawky Tawney would like more tiger friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Billy realised the phone was still ringing, and quickly answered the call, looking around worriedly, attempting to see if Mr Bruce and Mr Alfred had found him yet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Billy, what’s going on? I thought we were going to meet at 8.00 when the zoo opened?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Billy could hear the worry in Vic’s voice, and it made him feel warm inside knowing he at least had some people he could trust, and who cared about him, but the weight of his situation came crashing down on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m fine Vic” said Billy, fear, confusion and anxiety clear in his voice. “I’m really sorry but I can’t come today, some …. stuff came up”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Billy you’re a terrible liar! What’s wrong? I didn’t see anything on the news about a villain attack on Fawcett today. Are you hurt? Do you need me to come?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“NO Vic, I’m not hurt, there was no villain attack. It.. It . It was my uncle”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“WHAT? What did that HORRIBLE man do to you? I’ll Kick His Ass. He hurt you, didn’t he? Billy don’t lie to me”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Vic, calm down please! He didn’t hurt me that bad, I’m fine”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not that bad, NOT THAT BAD! He hurt you Billy!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“VIC CALM DOWN! Its not that bad like I said, but.. But he told me something” Billy could feel his voice begin to crack and tears fall down his cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh Billy I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell, Its just your my.. My best friend and I don’t want to see you get hurt. What did, what did your uncle tell you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Billy could hear the concern in Vic’s voice, and his heart glowed knowing Vic considered him his best friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My, my dad’s not my real dad. When they, my parents were broken up, my mom she had an affair and got pregnant. My real dad’s out there and he wants to take me away from Fawcett, But I CAN’T go, I can’t leave Fawcett, I have a responsibility, I cant just leave.” Billy voice got more and more frantic with every word he spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow, Wow Billy just calm down, and take things slow, I can’t understand you kid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My dad, my real dad he’s a billionaire or something. I think uncle E wanted his money, But he came and he was nice but he wanted to take me away from Fawcett, but I can’t just give up being Cap.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Billy, I‘m so sorry, but at least you have a dad who wants to take care of you, and if you do go live with him, can’t you just transform and go to Fawcett when ever you need to? You can run as fast as the Flash.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, No Vic you don’t understand, My dad, Bruce he lives in Gotham, where the Bat lives, If it was anywhere else I could, but not the Bat’s city, he would crucify me for even stepping into Gotham!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“WAIT, WAIT Billy did you say Bruce, Billionaire and Gotham?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yep. O Shit, his butler found me I have to go” Said Billy who had just looked up and seen Mr Alfred enter the park, holding a cell phone to his ear, no doubt talking to Mr Bruce.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“WAIT WAIT BILLY, BRUCE WAYNES YOUR” was all Billy heard before quickly ending the call and scrambling up from his spot at the edge of the park, coating his already dirty clothes with an extra layer of mud.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Billy swiftly opened a portal to the house of mystery and jumped through praying Mr Alfred had not seen him.</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>John Constantine was sitting on his sofa in the House of Mystery, watching football with Chas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t understand how you watch his blood crap, mate” He said glancing at Chas as he took a drag from his cigarette.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well you don’t have to watch this <em>bloody crap </em>if you don’t want to.” Chas replied obviously teasing John.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Naw I love you mate, even if you like this crap I’ll watch it with you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You really shouldn’t smoke this much you know, that’s your 3<sup>rd</sup> today.” Said Chas, knowing John would never listen to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your turning more into Billy, every day I swear to god. Said john taking anther drag, blowing the smoke purposely towards Chas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chas just laughed in response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Talking about Billy” said John as a portal flashed to life in front of them. John knew it was Billy as he was the only one, except himself and Chas who knew how to get into the House.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey kid, think you forgot something” said John laughing as he held up Tawky Tawny.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>John felt his heart stop as he took in Billy appearance, his cheeks wet with tears, his clothes caked in mud and one of his cheeks a violent red where it had obviously been slapped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Billy are you ok?” said Chas at the same time John had said “Bloody hell kid what happened”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tawky Tawny suddenly shifted from his stuffed toy form, in to a terrifying six foot long tiger, bearing his fangs. He moved to curl himself around Billy, as if he trying to protect and shield the boy from anything that could hurt him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Billy looked up at John, looked him in the eye and said:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I need the backup plan”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In that moment, John knew he would do anything from Billy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this is so late, this week has been very stress, but 11 of my 21 exams are done!! YAY</p>
<p>Again dyslexic=me dont judge spelling and grammar </p>
<p>I will try to update tomorrow but may not be able to until next weekend when my exams are finally over!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Never let Jason drive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Billy gets adopted <br/>Fam comes to Fawcett</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes I included a Brooklyn 99 reference, I'm I sorry. NOPE<br/>Does batman have a Bat-Minivan I don't know, Does he in the fic, yes he does</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The entire bat family were sitting in one of the manners many living rooms. Duke was mindlessly browsing the TV channels in an attempt to try and distract all of the family from thinking about when Bruce would get back with Billy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“UGGG! When will Bruce be back? I really want to meet Billy”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wined Steph sitting upside down in a chair, allowing all the blood to run to her head for as long as she could bear then sitting upright again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t see what so special about this Billy ruffian!” proclaimed Damian “He is useless and will not even be joining us on patrol, what’s the point in him coming!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Calm down demon spawn!” said Jason, looking up from his copy of the Austin’s Pride and Prejudice. “You hear what B was saying, Billy is untrained and too young to go on patrol now, but he’ll come eventually. And your just jealous you’re not B’s only biological child anymore.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you know Todd?! Anyway isn’t that the third time you’ve read that stupid book.” Replied Damian indignation clear in his voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“YOU TAKE THAT BACK!” Cried Jason launching himself at Damian. “Pride and Prejudice isn’t stupid!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fight, Fight, Fight” Kate began to chant, quickly joined by Steph, Duke, Tim and Harper. Cass just watched on in silence, but the if the family had looked up they would have seen the humour and amusement sparkling in her eyes as she watched Damian scramble away from Jason.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Guys stop it!” cried Dick trying to get in between Jason and Damian, but he was cut off by a loud ringing noise coming from his phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s Bruce” said Dick, having picked up his phone and screen who was calling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason and Damian had stopped fighting and like everyone else had crowded around Dick, trying to grab his phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Put him on speaker”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wonder if he has Billy yet?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Hey Dick, we need you to come down.” </em>Bruce’s voice came from the phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“HI BRUCE” Shouted Steph as loud as she could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dick just ignored her. “All of us or just me B?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Yes all of you” </em>Came Bruce’s Voice again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait why?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you lose him or something?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where is he?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you have Billy yet?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All the Bat family launched all their questions at the phone at the same time, but they eventually quietened down to hear Bruce’s reply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“I may have lost him”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“WHAT?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You actually lost him?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is this a joke? Your pranking us right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How the hell did you lose him?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait your saying a 12 year old boy managed to escape from batman?” said Cass quietly but loud enough to be heard by everyone, setting them into fits of giggles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“I don’t know how I lost him” </em>Bruce replied but all the bat family could hear his loud sigh even all the way from Fawcett. This just set the family off again</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Just can all of you come as quickly as possible”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok, Ok we’ve on our way” Dick said as he hung up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bat family then all scrambled to get into get in Bruce’s bat-minivan (named by Dick).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m driving” said Jason grabbing the keys from Dick’s hands as he climbed into the driver’s seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why can’t I drive?” said Dick grudgingly from the backseat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because I have no will to live and I drive like it” replied Jason, starting the van and racing out of the manner driveway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA”</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>“Wow you got here fast” Said Bruce looking at all the family who were deathly pale and shaking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bruce, promise you’ll never let Jason drive again EVER!” Said Duke, everyone else nodding violently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“OK ….” Said Bruce, knowing there was a story there but also knowing his kids had a tendency to over exaggerate. “We need to split up and find Billy, Alfred is at a park on the other side of town Dick, Kate and Babs go join him. Tim, Jason and Duke, look by the library. Steph, Cass go to the school. Damian and Harper come and look with me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>
  <em>In that moment, John knew he would do anything from Billy.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kid are you sure you need the backup plan?” asked John looking at Billy who still has his arms still rapped around Tawky Tawney.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sure John… Please I wouldn’t be asking if I didn’t really need it Please. But if you changed your mind, or if you or Chas don’t want to anymore” Billy trailed off not looking John or Chas in the eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>John glanced at Chas the same thought in their minds, “<em>We need to help Billy</em>”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t be bloody stupid kid” John said ruffling Billy long, jet black hair eliciting a giggle from the boy. “Of course me an’ Chas haven’t changed our minds, we just want to make sure you don’t do something you regret.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Woah kid you managed to get a sincere speech out of John Constantine, even I can’t do that” Said Chas making Billy laugh even more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yer, ,Yer don’t get used to it, either of you” John said taking a long drag of his cigarette.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I really need the backup plan, I won’t regret it I promise” Said Billy knowing the backup plan was drastic, but knowing he needed it. Somewhere in the back of his mind Billy knew he wanted it as well, though that might be the gods giving their well intentioned but odd advice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well kid you made us sign the papers when we first suggested the idea, we just need your signature now”  Said John, tucking away his cigarette and murmuring a spell, the adoption papers appearing in his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Billy took a deep breath, picked up a pen and signed his name at the bottom of the page.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How’d feel kid?” Asked John “Your official Billy Constantine”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Or Billy Chandler, I signed those papers too” Replied Chas deliberately trying to annoy John.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Billy sat on the floor in the house of mystery, listening to Chas and John argue he realised he hadn’t felt this at home since he had last seen his parents. Though he now had entirely new parents. Billy couldn’t help the large smile that immediately covered his face.   </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dyslexic = ME. ignore spelling = grammar.</p>
<p>I will have more updates this week, cuz my exams were Cancelled! YAY (Where I live got put into lockdown!)</p>
<p>Comment or I WILL HARVEST YOUR SOULS</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Ice Cream for everyone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>John, Billy and Chas go get ice cream and meet some very confused Bats</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>John and Chas don't know that Bruce is Batman<br/>Billy's villains know Billy's identity.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Billy couldn’t help the large smile that immediately covered his face. </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>While he was bickering with Chas, John snuck a glance at Billy. He saw the huge simile on the boy’s face and couldn’t help the smile that formed on his face. Chas saw the smile on john’s face and started laughing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh shut up you bloody big oaf” Said John glaring at Chas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t help you’re a sap” Replied Chas, still laughing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking between the two men Billy started laughing, making Chas laugh even harder and John roll his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bloody hell kid not you too” Said John taking a drag from his 3<sup>rd</sup> cigarette of the day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So kid not that disappointed or anything but why’d you need the adoption plan anyway? I though you were happy in that shed in Fawcett. <em>Even if I wasn’t” </em>Said John, though the last bit was under his breath, Billy had already cried once today and John would do everything in his power to not make Billy cry again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Umm, Its my dad” Said Billy not looking John or Chas in the eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I thought your dad was dead, Billy” Said Chas, sinking to the floor to rap his arms around Billy. Billy immediately hugged Chas back, this prompted Tawky Tawny to turn back into his stuffed toy form.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“His is dead but he isn’t” Said Billy, arms still firmly around Chas as he was scared if he let go Chas may disappear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shit Kid, necromancy?” Asked John, who knew that nearly all Billy’s villains knew his age but wondering which one was cruel enough and had the capability’s to resurrect the dead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“John! Language!” Said Chas thinking of Billy, but also wondering if John was right and necromancy was involved.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, No John. There’s no necromancy. The man I thought was my dad isn’t.” Said Billy, trying to reassure John that THERE WAS NO NECROMANCY INVOLVED.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Said John and Chas in unison, looking between each other then looking to Billy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My biological dad showed up and he wants to take me away from Fawcett and move to Gotham! To Gotham where the Bat lives! You know how anti magic he is! And I can’t move anyway because I have responsibility’s as Cap and my biological wouldn’t want me to be Cap. And he’s some rich guy. And…” Said Billy talking extremely fast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kid you gotta slow down. So let me get this straight. You met your bio dad, he wants you to move to Gotham, you don’t want to, so you got yourself adopted by someone else.” Said John taking another long draft of his cigarette.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>From his place still rapped around Chas, Billy said “You forgot about the part I ran away from him and his butler, and they chased me around the whole of Fawcett.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both John and Chas started laughing and John proclaimed loudly “That’s my kid!”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Billy started laughing, especially when Chas lifted him up and placed him on his shoulders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well kid, I think you deserve some ice cream for the day you had.” Said John looking up at Billy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I second that motion” Said Chas, walking around so that Billy would shift from his place on his shoulders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But, But I can’t pay you back” Said Billy not looking John the eye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Billy your my kid now, you don’t worry about paying me back, okay” Said John smiling up at Billy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Told you, you were a sap” Said Chas grinning at John, then he rapped his hands around Billy’s legs. “Really though Billy you don’t have to ever pay us back”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Promise?” Asked Billy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Promise” Said John and Chas in unison.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now, lets get that ice cream” Said John conjuring a portal and stepping through swiftly followed by Chas still with Billy on his shoulders.</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>The Bat family had been wondering around the unfamiliar city from an hour with no luck at finding Billy, their new younger brother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually all the Family met up at the same place they all started.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Has anyone found him or even seen him?” Asked Bruce, his voice calm but all the family knew that it was full of worry for Billy’s safety.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t understand” Stated Babs “We’ve searched the whole city, and found absolutely nothing!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um Isn’t that him?” Asked Jason causing all of the family to turn swiftly and look where Jason was pointing. A small ice cream shop window, where they all clearly saw Billy sitting with…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that John Constantine?” Said Dick, in astonishment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“OMG it is!” Said Steph.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That man is not safe” Said Bruce in shock “He uses dark magic we have to keep him away from Billy!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In sync all of the Bat family started running towards the Ice cream shop, all shouting:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“BILLY”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Again dyslexic = me (ignore spelling + grammar)</p>
<p>Come chat on Tumblr (https://suspiciousbluejay.tumblr.com/) </p>
<p>COMMENT OR I WILL DEVOUR YOUR SOULS</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Another chase Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The BatFam give chase again</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I couldn't help adding some minor BirdFlash and Harlivy but its really minor so you can ignore if you don't like.</p><p>I love the idea of Jason have movie nights with the sirens (Harley, Ivy and Selina) they know Bruce's identity (and the rest of the fam's identitys as well)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Billy and his new family, John and Chas were sitting at a table by the window in an ice cream shop. Billy was the happiest he had been in a long time, he had tow parents for the first time since he was six years old. He had a place it live even if the house of mystery has portals to nearly every dimension that you had to look out for and some rooms you can’t go in because they were full of locked up demons who had made the mistake of attacking John. And Billy had hope, hope that his future would be brighter than it was yesterday this his future would be brighter with his new family.</p><p> </p><p>This hope however was gone as soon as he heard many different voices shouting his name.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>BILLY”</em></p><p> </p><p>When Billy, John and Chas (and Tawky Tawny although he was currently a stuffed toy tiger in Billy’s red backpack) heard the yells they immediately looked up and out off the window and saw about ten people running towards them.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh No” said Billy, immediately recognising Mr Bruce and Mr Alfred.</p><p> </p><p>“That your bio dad kid?” Asked John glancing at Billy and Chas then looking out the window at the approaching figures.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes that’s him” Replied Billy scooting closer to John and Chas, and further away from the window.</p><p> </p><p>“Well he’s not taking you away from me or Chas kid, I promise.” Said John, who had suddenly grabbed both Billy and Chas’s hand and pulling them up and out of the shop.</p><p> </p><p>Chas who had known John for years, immediately knew what the man was doing, picked Billy up, placed him on his shoulders and began to run, still holding John’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s going on?” Asked Billy looping his arms around Chas’s shoulders to try and stay upright and not fall down. “Why are we running?”.</p><p> </p><p>“We told you, no one’s taking you away from us Billy and we mean it!” Said Chas.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmh” Said John, then suddenly barked “Left” causing Chas to swerve onto another street and Billy to almost fall.</p><p> </p><p>Billy started laughing as he began to enjoy the ride but then he turned his head and looked around and saw all the people running after them. He heard John mumbling something under his breath and recognised it as a spell.</p><p> </p><p>“Lets see them follow us though this” Said John opening a portal and running though swiftly followed by Chas and Billy.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>As soon as the Bat Family started running and yelling they realised there mistake as  Billy, Constantine and another man they didn’t recognise started running as well but in the opposite direction.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve gotta be kidding me” Cried Steph who was several steps behind the rest of the family and who was kicking off her brand new heels to keep up.</p><p> </p><p>“Why’s he running?” Asked Duke still running “He’s knows were family right?”.</p><p> </p><p>“Its got to Constantine” Said Bruce almost growling “He’s dangerous, he must be dragging Billy into his dark magic”.</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s the other guy?” Said Tim.</p><p> </p><p>His question however was never answered as at that moment Constantine served into another street causing all the Bat Family to hit a wall before quickly running after him.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit, he’s opening a portal” cried Jason, prompting the family to run faster so they could “Save Billy”.</p><p> </p><p>“Language Master Jason” Said Alfred who was keeping up pace with Bruce easily.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry Alfred” Jason replied.</p><p> </p><p>The Family saw Constantine with the other man and Billy in tow disappear through the portal, they however continued running and followed them through the portal. Unfortunately Steph was still several steps behind them and the portal closed just before she made it causing her to run and hit the brick wall at the end of that ally and pass out cold.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The rest of the family not having noticed Steph’s disappearance, emerged from the portal to find themselves hundreds of feet in the air above falling towards Metropolis. As they were falling (and Tim and Dicks screaming) Bruce saw Constantine falling below them creating another portal and swiftly going through it.</p><p> </p><p>“He opened another portal, quickly aim for it” Said Bruce adjusting his fall.</p><p> </p><p>All of the Bat Family fall through the second portal, except Tim who the second he approached the portal, closed, leaving him to helpless fall through the air towards the ever approaching city. Tim suddenly landed in someone’s arms, he looked up to see Superman.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh hey Clark, is Conner around?” Tim asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Tim what happened? Why were you falling? Was that Bruce?” Asked Clark, looking around for a threat in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Bruce has another biological son who just got kidnapped by John Constantine” Said Tim.</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT?!”</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The family falling through the portal again did not notice that they had lost another member. They fell on to a roof and saw Constantine and the other man still with Billy on his shoulders running to the other side of the roof.</p><p> </p><p>Dick recognise the roof as the place he usually met Wally when they did joint patrols or when it was their date night.</p><p> </p><p>Dick saw the rest of the family run through the portal, but it closed right before he got there. Dick tried to stop running but propelled forward he toppled off the roof. He tried to grab at his hip for his grapple gun but them remembered that his was in his civilian clothes. He was suddenly grabbed around the waist and speed up to the roof again. When Dick looked up the saw Wally in his full Kid Flash get up.</p><p> </p><p>“It looks like you just fell for me” Said Wally winking at Dick.</p><p> </p><p>“My hero” Replied Dick with a huge grin on his face, as he faked swooned.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>As the reaming family emerged through yet another portal (Still not noticing they were missing three people) into what looked like a museum. Bruce and all of the family except Alfred ploughed on following Constantine through yet another portal. Alfred however was not as that young anymore and could not run anymore, and even if he wanted to follow the rest of the family the portal had now closed.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly a woman brandishing a sword entered the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Alfred?” Asked the woman, who Alfred recognised as Diana.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Diana, I believe you promised me a tour of your museum” Said Alfred.</p><p> </p><p>“I, Um, Yes of course follow me.” Replied Diana.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The Family (Still having not noticed they were missing anyone) ran through the portal to see Constantin wink at them before moving through another portal. This time they were in an apartment. The whole (remaining) family rushed through the portal, Jason however tripped over a chair and landed face first on the floor. When he looked up the portal had closed.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit” Said Jason, looking around the apartment and recognising it.</p><p> </p><p>The door opened and two figures entered.</p><p> </p><p>“Look Pam-a-Lamb it little red riding hood” Said Harley Quinn brandishing a baseball bat, her two hyenas by her side.</p><p> </p><p>“I see Harley” Said the unmistakable voice of Poison Ivy.</p><p> </p><p>Quinn suddenly tossed her bat aside and pulled Jason in for a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“I though movie night was tomorrow hoodie, but you’re here now.” Said Harley bouncing up and down in excitement and pulling a now laughing Jason onto the sofa.</p><p> </p><p>“You seem more excited about movie night than our date” Said Ivy sarcasm clear in her voice, taking her seat on the other end of the sofa.</p><p> </p><p>“Naw Pam-a-Lamb I’m just excited that hoodie here came early.” Replied Harley giving Ivy a quick peck on the lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Now hoodie its your turn to choose, Titanic or Up”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dyslexic = ME 9IGNORE SPELLING + GRAMMER)</p><p>COMMENT AND I WILL KILL YOU</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Another chase Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The bats continue to chase Billy <br/>were losing bats left right and centre<br/>appearances from Vic and Clark</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Vic has know Constantine and Chas for about a year (Billy introduced them)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The family STILL having not noticed they were missing almost half of their family (Steph, Tim, Dick, Alfred and Jason) were still chasing after Constantine so they could “<em>Save Billy</em>”.</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Billy however was having the time of his life. He was sitting on the shoulders of one of his new fathers and leading his biological father on a chase.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Another one’s down” Exclaimed Billy laughing and looking over his shoulder the mass of people who were still following them. He didn’t feel bad for the people because he knew John wouldn’t portal anywhere too dangerous and at most the people chasing him would get a few bumps and scratches. There was a reason John chose to portal to the sky in metropolis as he knew that’s where Superman was and he wouldn’t let anyone fall to their deaths</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just a few more portal’s then” Replied John running a few steps before Billy and Chas.</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Bruce and the family had heard Billy laughter but had mistaken them for cries of pain and screams of fear. This belief made them run faster and faster and faster.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“OH not this shit again” said Kate speeding up as she saw Constantine open yet another portal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Like Kate the rest of the Bat family also began speeding up to jump through still another portal, however only Harper noticed the small cry of pain and thunk sound coming from behind her, see looked and saw Babs’s wheelchair falling over and made a split second decision. She immediately changed her direction and begin running in the opposite direction of the portal towards Babs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“BAB’S ARE YOU OK? What happened?” asked Harper picking up the wheelchair then carefully lifting Bab’s into it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m fine” Replied Bab’s “I was going so fast I didn’t notice the crack in the road” gesturing to the offending crack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“YOUR BLEEDING. That’s NOT ok” Said Harper gesturing to the other girl’s forehead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m fine Harper” replied Babs pulling a plaster out of her pocket and applying it to the small gash on her forehead. “Where are we anyway?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know? But we better start heading back to Fawcett hopefully B will be there."</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Billy was still on Chas’s shoulders and holding on tightly. He had never been to a theme park or on a roller coaster but he imagined it was something like this. Billy wondered if he should ask John and Chas if at some point in the future they could go to a theme park. Just thinking about it made Billy grin ear to ear. He imagined going on rides and getting candy floss with John and Chas. Billy was definitely going to ask.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“These people are bloody persistent aren’t they Kid” said John, making Billy laugh even more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>How many we got left, Billy? Asked Chas humour at the situation clear in his voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ummm five I think. Yep its five” Said Billy glancing back at their pursuers.</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>As the Bat family ran through what felt like the millionth portal they realised they were yet again in Metropolis and that they were once again falling towards the city.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They did not however realise they were missing over half of the family.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aim for the portal” Cried Bruce for the second time that day, rushing through the air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Almost all of the family got through the portal successfully, however Kate was not so lucky she had completely missed the portal. As she fell past it she saw it close and saw the city come ever closer. Kate felt herself land in someone’s arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi Clark have you seen Kara around she promised to spar with me?” She said looking up at the Man of Steel himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>How does this keep happening!?</em> Clark asked himself as he had caught another falling Bat family member for the second time that day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um Kara’s busy today sorry but I can take you to Tim, he’s with Conner trying to figure out where Bruce is.” Said Clark eventually, still not having processed Tim’s news that Bruce had ANOTHER biological son.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But Tim’s with Bruce?” Said Kate in confusion as she though she was the only one who had left the group.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No he’s not” Replied Clark, wondering how this family could call themselves detectives if they didn’t notice a family member had gone missing. “He was falling earlier”</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>To say Vic Stone was panicking would be an understatement. He has been practising his football in a random field he found, when he got a call from a frantic, crying Billy. Vic knew that Billy was his best friend, it didn’t matter he was a kid, Vic also knew that like Constantine he would do anything for Billy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Billy had told him, that his biological dad was alive and was <em>FREAKING BRUCE WAYNE. </em>When Billy had told him that his biological dad wanted to take him away from Fawcett and his responsibilities as Cap he had tried to tell Billy that Bruce Wayne was Batman. Screw secret identity’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he had heard Billy saw that he had been found and then hung up the pone he tried desperately to scan for him so he could find the kid and explain, but as soon as he had located Billy the boy had disappeared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on Billy, I can’t find you If you portal you know that” Said Vic to himself as he again tried to find Billy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few minutes of searching and a few minutes of Billy popping up the disappearing again somewhere completely different, Vic was about ready to give up, he knew that his tech couldn’t keep up with Billy’s magic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When a portal opened at the other end of the field and Billy, Chas and John ran out, Vic was shocked but immediately snapped out of it, he started running and desperately yelling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“BILLY.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“JOHN”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“CHAS”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But before they noticed him they had already stepped through another portal. He just hopped it wasn’t going to the house of mystery. He liked the house of mystery, Billy has taken him there to meet John and Chas and then loads more times but Vic could only get in with Billy or John not by himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vic Stone then saw Bruce Wayne immerge from the first portal with about a quarter of the Bat family and start running towards the second portal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bats wait!” cried Vic, running towards them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Only Duke noticed and turned towards Victor. By the time Vic had reached Duke the rest of the family (Bruce, Cass and Damian) had disappeared through the portal and the portal had also disappeared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Victor what are you doing here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where’d they go” Asked Vic looking at Duke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know. Constantine keeps making portals to different places, they could be anywhere, can’t you scan for them anyway?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Scanning doesn’t work with magic and even if I can find them they disappear a few seconds later, but I’ll try” Vic said trying to scan and failing to locate Billy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on Billy, where are you?” said Vic under his breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait! How do you know Billy’s name?” Asked Duke suspicion clear in his voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s my friend, I’ve known him for years”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dyslexic = me (ignore spelling and grammer)</p>
<p>YOUR COMMENTS SUSTAIN ME, FEED ME OR YOUR DEATH WILL BE ARRANGED </p>
<p>Come chat on Tumblr (https://suspiciousbluejay.tumblr.com/)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Confrontation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bruce confront Constantine</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have no clue  how people act when they have a concussion so take it a creative licence.#</p>
<p>Ignore that fact that all the fam show up at the same time despite they were all in different places</p>
<p>Enjoy the chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Billy still on Chas’s shoulders looked behind him and saw only three people. Mr Bruce, a tiny Asian girl and a small angry looking boy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think we lost most of them” Said Billy grinning as he looked at John.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well them, if we’ve lost most of them. You want to head back to Fawcett kid?” Replied John.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can we get more ice cream, we didn’t get to finish it earlier?” Said Billy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course we can get some Billy” Said Chas stepping through the portal to Fawcett that John has just summoned and lifting Billy gently off his shoulders and placing him on the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stepped out of the portal and saw the ice cream parlour where they had started. However they forgot that they still had three pursuers, who had just followed them out of the portal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Billy!” Said Bruce “Step away from them, that man is dangerous” Bruce extended his hand towards the boy in an attempt to coax Billy closer to him and away from Constantine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Billy, John and Chas turned swiftly to look at the three. When John has heard the man’s words and saw Billy recoil from the approaching man, he unconsciously snaked an arm around the boy and pulled him closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No” said Chas, stepping forward. “You stay away from him”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s my son, Constantine. I’ll say this one my time! Step Away From Him” Said Bruce also stepping forward and glancing at Chas before glaring at John.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>John grinned and stepped forward to join Chas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Actually I think you’ll find he my son, mate”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>From his place behind John and Chas, Billy smiled at the look on Mr Bruce’s face. It wasn’t that Billy didn’t like Mr Bruce, he though his biological father was nice and so was Mr Alfred but Billy knew he couldn’t leave Fawcett no matter how nice his biological father was. Billy also was the happiest he’d been in years when he spent time with John and Chas and now he was adopted by them he felt delighted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the hell do you mean, he not your son, he’s mine!” Said Bruce, who was now stood toe to toe with both John and Chas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t be so bloody sure” Said John smirking as he magically summoned the official adoption papers they had signed earlier today, although it felt like a lifetime ago to the Brit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce’s eyes widened as he immediately recognised the document, as he has signed so many of them over the years.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“tt Father if this imbecile has gotten himself adopted then there no point in us being here, let’s go” Said the angry boy who billy thought looked around his age.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Were not leaving Damian!” said Bruce. At the same time as the short girl punched the angry boy, who Billy now knew was named Damian.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Billy whatever that <em>man </em>told you its not true, he’s dangerous and you need to come with me.” Said Bruce again reaching his arm towards Billy trying to beckon him closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m HERE” Came a loud, slurred voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone turned to look at the approaching figure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Steph?” Said Bruce, Damian and the other girl in shock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“HeY SoRRy I’M LaTE I PaSseD oUT.” Said the blonde girl trying not to fall over as she made her way to the group, who Billy assumed was named Steph.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The small Asian girl ran to Steph and helped to steady her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“CASS” Said Steph hugging the girl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Steph what happened?” Asked Bruce worry clear on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Billy saw the blood running down Steph’s face he winced, but he has experience with different injuries and he felt better knowing Steph would have no lasting harm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I rAn IN To A WaLl ANd PasSeD oUt.” Said Steph, stumbling towards Bruce and Damian, still supported by Cass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce stepped towards Steph and grabbed the arm that Cass was not holding, to help the girl stay upright.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Steph you have a concussion, you need to sit down.” Said Bruce leading Steph to the pavement and helping her sit down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Billy saw the compassion and concern in the man’s eyes when he looked at Steph, and he thought that he wouldn’t mind having the man as his father. The he remembered that he couldn’t leave Fawcett and he loved having John and Chas as his fathers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“OMG Steph what happened?” A new person said in alarm and then began to run towards the group huddled at the pavement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“dIcK!” slurred Steph reaching out towards the man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did we find him?” Came another voice, as tow more people approached the group.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gorden, Row. Tt where did you go” Asked Damian spotting the approaching figures.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where do they keep coming from?” Whisper Chas, making both Billy and John start laughing, then immediately cover them with coughs to not attract the attention of the group.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know” Said Billy, who was also whispering. “Should we leave while there distracted” He asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wanta watch this play out if its ok with you kid.” Replied John.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s going on?” asked yet another an approaching figure who was accompanied by two others.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kate, Jason, Tim what are you doing, why did you leave?” Asked Bruce looking at his family”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I literally fell out of the sky B!” Said Tim.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What happened to Steph?” Asked Jason as he noticed the blonde girl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Concussion” replied Bruce, Cass and Damian in sync.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were all distracted by a huge explosion down town and a loud booming voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“CAPTAIN MARVEL, COME OUT YOU COWARD. I AM THE TRUE CHAMPION. WHERE ARE YOU BATSON. I WILL FIND YOU”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Billy’s heart began to race and fear filled him because Billy recognised that voice.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>DYSLEXIC = ME (ignore spelling and grammar)</p>
<p>Comment Please (I need your validation)</p>
<p>I will try to update once a week.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Adam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Black Adam shows up and everything immediately goes to hell</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can't write fights so this is mainly from the perspective of John, Chas and the Batfam.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“CAPTAIN MARVEL, COME OUT YOU COWARD. I AM THE TRUE CHAMPION. WHERE ARE YOU BATSON. I WILL FIND YOU”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Billy’s heart began to race and fear filled him because Billy recognised that voice.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When John and Chas heard that voice, the voice they had heard many times before when they visited Billy in Fawcett, their hearts fell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go kid get the bloody hell out of here!” said John retracting his arm from the place it found around Billy’s shoulders. John knew that only Billy could stand against the might of the corrupted champion Black Adam. As much as John hated to even think it he knew his magic although strong could never stand against Black Adam.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Billy knew he would have to transform but was comforted by John’s words as they were an assurance transforming into Captain Marvel was the right thing to do even it meant running away from his birth father for the second time that day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What, Billy can’t go!” Shouted Bruce who didn’t understand why Constantine would be telling Billy to leave when he was just protesting Billy leaving with him. It never occurred to Bruce that Constantine or the other man “Chas” were trying to protect Billy as Bruce was clear in his belief that Constantine and anyone who was associated with him were bad news and nothing but trouble.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce along with the rest of the Bat family weren’t that worried about the explosion or the booming voice as they knew Captain Marvel was the saviour and hero of Fawcett and would be there to fight Black Adam soon. Despite supposedly being the worlds greatest detective no one in the family except Cass had noticed that loudly exclaimed that he was looking for “Batson”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t listen to him go Billy before he gets here” Chas like John knew that only Billy was able to fight against Adam, but Chas also knew that Black Adam knew Billy’s identity and would come looking for him. Most importantly Chas knew that Billy would NEVER want to reveal his identity to ANYONE the boy didn’t explicitly trust. He knew it would devastate the boy to be forced to transform in front of his so called family and lose their trust as a hero. Chas knew it was Billy’s worst fear that his identity would be revealed and that he would lose the trust of both the people he protects and the Justice League.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But if was now to late for Billy to run away and transform as Black Adam rounded the corner and took in the sight of the strange group. As Adam locked eyes with Billy he grinned. Adams grin was a strangle horrible sight and you could clearly see the anger and blood lust etched on his face. The entire Bat family felt sick looking at it as they were reminded of the Joker.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Black Adam ignored the rest of the group and used his speed to run to billy and pick the boy up by the throat and dangle his in the air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“YOU ARE PATHETIC BATSON! I WILL NEVER KNOW WHY THE WIZARD CHOSE YOU AS HIS CHAMPION BUT IT DOESN’T MATTER NOW I WILL CLAIM MY RIGHT!” Cried Adam as his hand tightened around the boys throat and he began to squeeze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Bat family were horrified but they seamed to be stuck to the spot watching the scene play out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Billy could feel himself running out of air but managed to speak the word of power.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“SHAZAM”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Constantine, Chas and the Bat family watched as the biggest and most powerful bolt of lightning they has ever seen crashed into the boy, and how the boy suddenly changed into a figure that they all recognised: Captain Marvel. They saw the Captain grin but it was nothing like Black Adam’s, it was full of warmth, kindness and confidence. All who were watching had seen that grin on Captain Marvel many, many times.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can’t get rid of me that easily Adam” Said The Captain with a laugh as he landed a punch on Adam and sent him rocketing into the sky, Billy swiftly followed. The onlookers could no longer see the pair fighting but they could hear the punches and the bolts of lighting the pair sent at each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Bat family were all rooted to the spot staring up at the sky not quite believing what they had all just seen. They couldn’t comprehend that the tiny little boy Bruce had meet those few hours ago who was deathly afraid of his abusive uncle could be Captain Marvel! All of the Bat family had met Marvel many times and the Marvel they knew was never afraid of anything, always had a smile on his face and constantly acted childish. They were brought out of there musings when Constantine spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you all least understand why the kid didn’t want to blood leave now?”  Said John leaning against a wall smoking a cigarette stroking a large tiger that was curled around his and Chas’s legs. John was worried for Billy but he has seen the kid fight Black Adam more times than he could remember and always come out on top so he knew his worries weren’t founded. Its not like anything not even Adam could really hurt Billy when he was in his Champion form.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce saw red and shoved Constantine against the wall roughly yelling, “YOU KNEW!? You knew he was Captain Marvel and didn’t do anything! You put him in danger” If Bruce already disliked Constantine he down right hated him now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce felt himself get punched square in the jaw he stumbled back and then was left on by something heavy and fell to the floor. When he looked up he saw the tiger was on his chest hackles raised and growling showing its extremely long fangs, and the man, Chas rubbing in his clenched knuckles anger clear in his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t you dare touch him!” Said Chas his voice in a low growl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks mate, but I had that handled.” Replied John winching as he moved away from the wall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure you did.” Said Chas, sarcasm clear in his voice with humour and worry showing in his eyes. “And I’d like to see you try and talk Billy out of anything” This was directed to Bruce and the Bat Family.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dyslexic = Me (ignore spelling and grammer)</p>
<p>Comment or I shall feast on your souls.</p>
<p>Come chat on Tumblr. (https://suspiciousbluejay.tumblr.com/)</p>
<p>This fic is almost over (only a few more chapters) so if you guys have any ideas for any thing I can't write next just say! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Bruce's thoughts and other stuff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry id Bruce and Vic are a bit OOC (Out Of Character) in this chapter</p><p>TW: mention of abuse</p><p>Sorry this is a day late, It was my brothers birthday yesterday</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>And I’d like to see you try and talk Billy out of anything</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Bruce was furious and wanted more than anything to punch Constantine for endangering Billy but he still had a humongous tiger sitting on his chest preventing him from getting up.</p><p> </p><p>“You knew that Captain Marvel was a kid?” Asked Dick, glancing warily at the tiger and then focusing his gaze on Constantine.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t give me that tone kid, its not like I bloody chose him to be champion! The bloody wizard Shazam did that” Replied John still smoking his cigarette but occasionally squinting up at the fight overhead.</p><p> </p><p>“But you let him fight? Do you understand how dangerous that is” Said Bruce pushing the tiger off him and striding up to Constantine until Chas got in their way.</p><p> </p><p>Before John or Chas could say anything Jason interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Dangerous!</em> Seriously B coming from you that’s so hypocritical” Causing many of the kids to start howling with laughter, before being silenced by a glare from Bruce.</p><p> </p><p>They were again interrupted by a yell.</p><p> </p><p>“Billy” Came a voice from one of the two approaching figures, whom the sight of thoroughly confused the BatFam, John and Chas.</p><p> </p><p>“Duke?”</p><p> </p><p>“Vic?”</p><p> </p><p>“Thomas? tt”</p><p> </p><p>“Stone?”</p><p> </p><p>“Cyborg?”</p><p> </p><p>Vic Stone narrowed his eyes at the group and ran straight up to John and Chas ignoring the started Bat Family.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Billy is he ok!?” Asked Vic frantically, scanning the surrounding for the boy.</p><p> </p><p>“Calm down iron man he’s fine” Replied John pointing a finger to the sky.</p><p> </p><p>When Vic saw Captain Marvel fighting Black Adam he gave a sigh of relief that the boy was ok, because he knew that practically nothing could hurt the Captain not even Adam. He suddenly felt something wind around his legs and looked down.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Tawny. Yes I missed you” He said reaching down to stroke the tiger, before looking up at John and Chas again.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank God, he called me up in a panic earlier and was really worried. Said he dad was trying to force him out of the city and take him to Gotham” Said Vic.</p><p> </p><p>“Its fine” Said Chas, smiling warmly at Vic. “No ones taking Billy away since we adopted him”</p><p> </p><p>“You WHAT?” Said Vic, before grabbing John and Chas and giving them a hug. Both men were shocked at first then gave in to the hug.</p><p> </p><p>“I knew it!” Exclaimed Vic, letting John and Chas go. “I just knew it. You guys were already practically Billy’s fathers, all you needed was the paper work. Should a get Billy a present? What’s a good <em>You’ve just been adopted</em> present?”</p><p> </p><p>Vic unfortunately had been so focused on making sure Billy was safe and then Billy’s adoption that he had not noticed the entire Bat Family listing to their conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“Stone” Came a low voice that Vic immediately recognised.</p><p> </p><p>“Bats” Vic said slowing turning around and coming face to face with the civilian identity of the Batman.</p><p> </p><p>“BATS?” Said John and Chas in unison, immediately connecting the dots between Billionaire Bruce Wayne and Batman even recognising that the number of kids currently with the man were the number of Vigilantes currently active in Gotham. (Except for Babs who’s still in her wheel chair).</p><p> </p><p>Vic was still fixed with the Bat-Glare™ before Bruce said.</p><p> </p><p>“You KNEW! You Knew that Captain Marvel was TEN YEARS OLD!” Yelled Bruce at Victor, not worried that someone would hear as they were currently at the end of a dark ally in the middle of the night.</p><p> </p><p>“Technically he’s eleven and a half” Said Vic looking up at Bruce was around a head taller than him.</p><p> </p><p>“Eleven and a half? He’s still too young to be fighting super powered beings” Replied Bruce incredulously as he couldn’t believe that Victor knew their was a child on the Justice League! Let alone his own son!</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t that a tag hypocritical” Said Vic glancing at Damian “I mean what is he? Like twelve?”</p><p> </p><p>Bruce sighed. He knew he was being hypocritical but he has already lost and hurt so many of the kids, sure Jason came back and Babs was ok and only lost the use of her legs, but Bruce couldn’t stand it if he was the reason any more kids got hurt. If he could he knew he would stop all the kids from ever become vigilantes but it was to late for them, nothing he ever said would ever get them to give it up now.</p><p> </p><p>He thought with Billy he would be able to give him a normal childhood. Bruce had thought that he could start training Billy only when he was at least fifteen and then letting him out on patrol when he was seventeen so he could protect his son for the longest time he could. He had only known about Billy for a few days but he already knew he failed to protect him, the boy had been abused by his uncle and thrown into foster care, ran away from the foster care to live on the streets and then was chosen to be a superhero and the champion of magic at the age of seven.</p><p> </p><p>Bruce realised that he had failed to protect his sons. It was a track record, he had pushed Dick away, he had let Jason die, he had “died” when Tim needed him most, he let Damian be raised by the League of Assassins, he let Duke feel left out as part of the family (Duke takes the day shift in Gotham so he always patrols alone) and he let Billy be abused and put him self in danger every day.</p><p> </p><p>Bruce more than anything wanted to get to know his son, but he realised that he couldn’t force Billy away from Fawcett, he saw how happy Billy was with John and Chas. Bruce looked up at the sight of his son winning a fight against Black Adam and he felt proud. He wanted to know Billy and he knew the rest of his family wanted to get to know their new sibling too.</p><p> </p><p>Bruce decided that once in his life he wasn’t going to fight for something, he was going to let Billy go. He knew Captain Marvel was a great hero, if a bit immature which he now fully understood, but the Captain deserved to be on the Justice League no matter his age. He saw that the fight was almost over, and when it was Bruce was going to ask Billy to start over, say it was fine for him to stay in Fawcett where it was obvious people cared form him but if and only if he wanted to, if Billy was willing to come to the manner for one weekend a month just so they could get to know him</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dyslexic = me (ignore spelling and grammar)</p><p>I think the next chapter might be the last chapter so please if u have any prompts/ideas u want me to do next comment them or ask them on my Tumblr</p><p>Come chat on Tumblr I post random fandom stuff and some short fic ideas (https://suspiciousbluejay.tumblr.com/)</p><p>Commnet plese - I need validation</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The End... for now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AHHHH The Last Chapter of my first every chaptered fic!!<br/>Hope you guys liked this!!!<br/>:)</p>
<p>If u guys want to read more of my stuff - I have started another Billy and the Batfam fic called "The Pain Of The Soul" where Billy and the Batkids are platonic soulmates and can feel each others pain</p>
<p>At some point I might do a sequal to this fic but only after I have finished the Pain of the soul</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Captain Marvel was floating high above Fawcett, Black Adam had just vanished with a final shout out:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I Will Be Back Batson! You Can’t Get Rid Of Me So Easily. I Will Be Back!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Billy sighed, he knew he would have defeat Black Adam eventually but he also knew that today was not today, and Billy had bigger problems to deal with today anyway. Since Billy knew that so many more people knew his identity and he had to make sure they wouldn’t tell anyone or the Public and the Justice League would find out and no one would think he’s worthy to be a hero anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Billy was so happy that he had been adopted by John and Chas, and it was a strange though that he had only been adopted this morning as Billy had felt like a part of the magic family for such a long time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Billy also desperately wanted to get to know his birth father, Bruce and his family. Billy had always wanted a big family with lots of brothers and sister. When his parents died and he went into foster care that was one on the things that brighten his mood, little did he know it was nothing like he imagined. Billy didn’t want to get hurt by so called “family” again but he knew that Mr Bruce and his family weren’t like that and would never hurt him. But he also knew that he could never go and live anywhere that wasn’t Fawcett, the House of Mystery didn’t count as it was in a pocket dimension and could open doors anywhere in the world. Billy knew the Gotham was a no go as the Bat would never allow any magic users, enhanced individuals or metahumans in his city.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Billy only realised he’d been engrossed in his thoughts when he had been floating in the same place for about five minutes. When he looked down Billy could see several small dots that he knew were actually, John, Chas, Bruce and his family. He knew if he was going to deal with them he would need the courage of Achilles but he also knew he would have to have this conversation as Billy Batson and not Captain Marvel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Billy started flying upwards, he closed his eyes and said:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>“SHAZAM”</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now falling quickly towards the ground, Billy let out a whoop of joy as the air rushed past his ears. Billy loved this feeling almost more than flying. He opened his eyes and saw the ground approaching fast, and let out another yell of;</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>“SHAZAM”</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Turning back to Captain Marvel he landed gracefully on the ground in front of the group. The Bat family were stunned as when they saw Captain Marvel turn back into the frail 11 year old in mid air they had been terrified and when he turned back into the powerful Captain they all let out a sigh of relief. John, Chas and Vic just gave each other amused looks as they knew that turning from Captain Marvel into Billy in mid-air was one of the boy’s favourite activities, just behind practising magic with John.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the final time that day Captain Marvel said the magic words:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>“SHAZAM”</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A bolt of lightning hit Captain Marvel transforming him into the eleven and a half year old Billy Batson. Billy nervously walked up to Bruce, held out his hand to shake and said;</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi I’m Captain Marvel and I’m ten years old”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce looked at down at Billy and up at Constantine. Constantine nodded his head a tiny bit, and Bruce lean down and rapped Billy in a hug. Billy was shocked but then lean into the hug, rapping his arms around Bruce.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Group hug!” Yelled Dick, almost jumping onto Bruce and Billy, the rest of the Bat family following.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You too Constantine” Said Bruce, his voice muffled from being beneath so many bodies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um mate I don’t..” Said John looking at the group, before Vic and Chas grabbed an arm each and dragged him into the hug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few minutes the hug disbanded and Billy was introduced to all the Bat Family members, and the Bat Family were introduced to John, Chas and Tawney.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce knelt down on his knees so he could look Billy in the eyes and said “Billy I know your happy here with John and Chas and I won’t try to make you leave but would you please consider maybe spending one weekend a month at the manner I would love the chance you get to know you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Billy looked between John and Chas who both nodded, and a huge grin spread across his face. “I would love to Mr Bruce! But I don’t think the Bat would like it, he has all his rules about magic in his city” Said Billy his grin turning into a frown.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce only smiled and produced a Batarang from his pocket and handed it to Billy. “I don’t think the Bat will be a problem” Bruce said laughing the shocked expression on Billy’s face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“WHAT? Your … Your Batman?” Asked Billy incredulously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I did try to tell you kid, but you hung up on me” Said Vic laughing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please don’t tell the league! I was going to tell you .. Them but I was going to wait” Said Billy stuttering over his words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce gripped Billy by his shoulders and looked him in the eyes. “Billy I’m not going to tell the League. It’s your secret to tell and I think your one of the most qualified members of the League despite your age.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really?” Asked Billy, wondering if The BATMAN though he was one of the most qualified in the entire Justice League.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course, your one of the only people who can beat superman in a fight!” Said Bruce, “And if you would like I could give you some training in proper fighting technique.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really? Wow yes I would love that” Said Billy launching himself into Bruce’s arms for another hug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">One Year Later</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Billy’s monthly visits to the Manner had turned into weekly visits, where Dick has started teaching gymnastics, he took Ace and Titus on walks with Damian where they would talk about their love for animals. He would play video games with Tim and Steph, Cass would teach him how to dance, Alfred would teach him how to cook and he would discus books with Jason and Duke. The Manner had turned into Billy’s home he had his own room, and his own chair in the family dining room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Billy also had another home the House Of Mystery where he learnt Magic with John, where Chas introduced him to movies and films he had never seen, where Vic would visit whenever he could and they’d play games like hid and seek in the House’s many rooms. Billy had never been more happy in his life. He loved his two homes and two families.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the first time in years he had a birthday party. The party was in the House of Mystery and Billy had eaten cake and had so many presents he had almost drowned it was the best day of his life. Billy had been enrolled in school in Gotham for the first time in years, but before he had allowed to attend he had loads of tutoring so he could catch up work for his age group. Billy loved seeing Damian in school every day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But today Billy was extremely nervous. Today he was going to tell the Justice League who he was. He walked into the League meeting sat down and didn’t say anything for the whole meeting but just drummed his fingers against him leg in an attempt to distract himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I believe Captain Marvel has an announcement” Said Bruce, looking at Cap and nodding to him and mouthing “<em>You can do this.</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Captain Marvel stood up and said:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have decide to reveal my identity” Billy ignored the gasps from the other League members.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>“SHAZAM”</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi I’m Billy Batson”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">THE END</span>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For the last time on this fic!<br/>Dyslexic = me (ignore spelling and grammer) </p>
<p>I hope u guys liked it!!<br/>Please comment I want to hear your thoughts (PLEASE)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>